elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
年表
年代 様々な時代の簡易: #Dawn Era創造神話 - 時の始まり。　 #Mythic Era もしくはMerethic Era - 時とNirn創造, Aedra, Daedra そしてraces of Tamriel(タムリエルの種族)の誕生。 #The First Era - First(最初の皇帝)、そして Second Empire(第二の皇帝)誕生. (SkyrimのYsgramor Dynasty もしくは Alessian Order 第二の皇帝は Reman Dynasty 。 #The Second Era - Akaviriの支配, そして400年の空白の期間がありInterregnumとして知られている。 他にも"Common Era"として知られている。 The Elder Scrolls Online はこの空白の期間の話。 #The Third Era は Empire of Tamrielの時代。 Septim Dynasty(セプティム王朝)がTamrielを支配している。 そして残りの 433年間は. Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, ''Oblivion'' がメイン。 #The Fourth Era はSeptim Dynasty(セプティム王朝)の崩壊後。 そして ''Skyrim''のストーリーを含む。 Dawn Era *Anu と Padomay の兄弟が Void (空虚)に足を踏み入る事で時が始まった 。 *彼らは互いを憎み殺あい、その体が Aurbis を形成した。 *Aurbis　に現れた The Original Spirits もしくは Et'Ada は Anu (Anu寄りの魂) もしくはPadomay (Padoma寄りの魂)に分かれ始める。 *Padomay寄りの魂 Lorkhan は, Aurbisを移動してる時にMundus 創造の計画を立てる。 *Lorkhan は他の　Et'Ada を騙し、Mundus 創造に参加させた。この時創造に関わった Et'Ada は Aedra となり、創造に関わらなかった Et'Ada は Daedra になり自分の領域(Oblivion)の創造を始める。 *Aedra 達は12世界を創造した。 いくつかの創造神話ではこの12の世界は神であると言われている。この12の世界はNirn創造の為1つにされた。 *多くの Aedra が創造の途中で死に、ある者は命に限りある mortals (定命の者)になり、ある者はEhlnofey もしくは "Earthbones", 自然の法と化した。 *多くの Aedra がAetherius(Aurbisの一部)に非難した。 この時Magne-geが出来き Oblivionに穴が開いた。 *Auri-El はOld Ehlnofe の 最初の王国の為Altmoraと Aldmerisを設ける。この地は後に Aldmer 発祥の地となる。 *多くのAedra は Mundus創造に失望し怒り復讐を考えた。(Lorkhanは他Aedraを騙し彼らをMundusに結びつけたため) Elvesの先祖である Old Ehlnofey,　そしてそのリーダーの Auri-El , 英雄Trinimac, Phynasterそして Syrabaneもそれに賛同した。 *Auri-El は Lorkhan を探し出し、彼と戦った.。Lorkhanの支持者である　Wandering Ehlnofey そしてKyne, Tsun, Stuhn, Jhunalも戦いに加わった。 *Altmora は人間に支配されるようになります。 *TrinimacがLorkhanの心臓を取り出し、それをAuri-El が弓を使い炎の海に投げ入れることで大いなる戦争は終結した。 *この戦争はNirnの巨大な大陸に洪水をもたらし、島と大陸に分かれる原因をもたらします。 *この Akavir, Atmora,そして Yokuda を含む島は 一部のWandering Ehlnofey が住み始め孤立する。 *Wandering Ehlnofeyは Tamriel にとどまり、 Nedes(人間の先祖)となった。 *Old Ehlnofeyは Aldmeris にとどまり、 Aldmer (Elvesの先祖)となった。 Sources: The Monomyth, The Annotated Anuad Merethic Era Merethic Era の時系列はImperial Library より引用 Circa ME 2500 *Tamriel 最古の建造物であるAdamantine Tower ( Direnni Towerとしても知られている)が High Rock の alfiera Island に建設されたと推測される。 Elvenの年代記の中では、歴史的に最古である Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Early Merethic Era *太古の獣人達( Khajiit, Argonian, その他のbeastfolk の祖先) がTamlielの様々な場所で文字を使わないコミュニティの形成し始める。 Middle Merethic Era *Aldmer は失われし、大陸Aldmeris ( 'Old Ehlnofey'としても知られている) を去り Tamrielに移住し始める。最初に彼がが降り立ったのはTamriel南西　そこから海沿いにそって分かれ始める。 後に, Tamrielの中央にに豊かな平地を発見する * Aldmer が beastfolk に遭遇するが文学に通じ, 技術を発展させた Aldmeri 文明は原始的な beastfolk をジャングル, 沼地, 山, そして荒野へと追いやった。 *The Adamantine Tower が恐ろしく強い Aldmeri の一族 Direnni によって発見される。Crystal Tower がSummerset Isle に建設さる、後に White Gold Tower が Cyrodiilに建設される。 * Aldmeri の探索家の一人, Torval the Pilot がTamriel の海上路と River Nibenの海図を記す。 He sails deep into central Cyrodiil, and acquires the Eight Islands (the site of White Gold Tower) from the beastfolk natives for the secret of literacy. *Aldmeri の探索家が Vvardenfell 海岸の地図を付け始め、　First Era の High Elven wizard の塔を Morrowin 内の Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn, and Tel Mora に建設します。 * Ayleids,(Heartland High Elvesとも知られている)が White Gold Tower の周りの密林で繁栄を遂げるが Dawn Era の magicks と Ehlnofey の言語を失われぬよう保存する。 *表向きは Alinor の High King に捧げられた土地だったが、 Cyrodiil は事実上 Summerset Isles から離別していた。 Late Middle Merethic Era *独特な考えを持ち、科学や錬金術に精通している Elvenの一族 Dwemer が Skyrim とResdayn/Morrowind (後の Velothi Mountains)とを区切る山脈の地下に都市とコミュニティを設立する。 *The Late Middle Merethic Era は高貴なる Velothi 文明の時代でもある。 * 大胆で野心のある長寿な Elven 一族Chimer (現代のDunmer 別名 Dark Elvesの先祖)は先祖崇拝の誓いを立て預言者Veloth に従い先祖の故郷 Morrowindに移住した。 *非霊的文明な行いをする Dwemer を Chimer は軽蔑し小競り合いや土地の問題が何世紀にも渡り起こった。(同時にDwemerの資源と土地がほしかった) *Trinimac (Altmeri の先祖の強力な魂) と彼の人々 ( Orsimer (Pariah Folk)になる人々) は反 Velothi 運動を止めようとした。 しかし 反対運動の指導者の一人 Daedric Prince Boethiah, にTrinimacは食べられてしまう。 Trinimac の体と魂が Daedric Prince Malacath となって出てくる。残った彼の人々も姿を変えてしまう。 今では Orcs として知られている。 Late Merethic Era *Velothi の文明が Vvardenfell Island で急落し始める。 初期のDwemerの植民地国家がこの急落から始まる。 *退化したVelothi は部族の文化(後のGreat Houses)もしくは、野生的なAshlander として生きていく。Velothi　文化の生きた証は崩れた Velothi towers と Ashlander遊牧民だけとなった。 First Era High Elven wizard towers が放棄され見捨てられたのはこの時代。 *文字を持たないNords が Atmora から Tamriel北部に移住を始める。 Nord の英雄、移民の指導者であったYsgramor は Elvenの文字をベースにNordの言葉をルーン文字から発展させる、これにより人間史に初の歴史が刻まれた。 *Ysgramor の隊がSkyrim の Broken Capeの北にあるHsaarik Head に上陸 * Nordが伝説の都市 Saarthal を建設する。 *Elves は人間を Night of Tears の時追い出す、 しかしすぐにYsgramor が Five Hundred Companions を引きつれ戻ってくる来る。 Late Merethic Era - Circa 1E 660 *不死なる英雄、戦士、魔術師、そして王などとして知られている Pelinal Whitestrake, Harrald Hairy Breeks, Ysmir, Wulfharth, Hans the Fox, etc.がTamrielをさまよい, 軍を揃え, 土地を征服し、統治し、自らの王国を破壊して再び Tamrielをさまよう。 First Era Undetermined Date/Works In Progress *Daggerfall defeats the Akaviri Invasion ("If Daggerfall had not spent its first thousand years preparing for the battles of the next thousand years, it is indeed conceivable that the Iliac Bay today might be Akavarian.")A History of Daggerfall 1st Century 1E 1 King Eplear begins the First Era, with the Ayleids using this as a buffer from the influence of White Gold Tower in Alinor (Summerset Isles)Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third EditionPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood 1E 20 * Psijic Order に関する最も古い記録によると、Breton の賢人と作者が,のPsijic のRitemaster であるI achesis に会いに Artaeum に会いに行く。Fragment: On Artaeum 1E 68 * Atmora から Tamriel へ2隻の船が最期の訪問、この時船には大量の死体があった。 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Atmora 2nd Century 1E 113 *Harald が誕生。 彼は後に Nordic 初の支配者になる。Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of CyrodiilPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil 1E 139 *Harald 王が Lake Honrich 周辺にて残ったSnow Elves に対して戦いを挑む。Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal * Dragon Cult の残党が Harald王の軍によって Forelhost にて発見される。 3rd Century 1E 221 *Harald 王が108歳にて死亡する。 *Moot が作成される *High King Vrage が新たなる統治を始める。King Edward, Book X (A work of fiction) 1E 221+ *King Harald の死からしばらく、Skyrim の Dwemer が Aetherium の元となる物を Blackreach 内にて発見。 The Aetherium WarsKatria's Journal *４つの Dwemer 都市、 Arkngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft, and Bthar-zel (現在の Deep Folk Crossing) の間で Aetherium を監視、摘出、そして学ぶため同盟が結ばれる。 *Dwemer が Aetherium Forge を Bthalft の地下に建設する。 *Aetherium Wars が Skyrim の Dwemer 都市の間で発生。この戦いは十数年に続く。 1E 240 * Vrage が Morrowind と High Rock 侵略を始めSkyrim Conquests を始める。The Legendary City of Sancre TorPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: MorrowindPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind 1E 240+ * 1E 240 からしばらくたったどこかで Gellir 王がSkyrim のHigh King になり、弱まったDwemer 都市を侵略する。 1E 242 * Ayleid の奴隷 Alessia が Pelinal Whitestrake や同士を率いて Ayleid に反乱。Shezzar and the Nine DivinesThe Last King of the Ayleids 1E 243 *White Gold Tower 墜落。これは Ayleid 皇帝の終わりのシンボルとなった *Cyrodiil で Alessian Empire が公式に任命される。 (The "First Empire") Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ElsweyrPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh 1E 263 *数人のAyleid は新しいEmpressｎの大臣として統治を続ける。 ここから 1E 498 まで少なからず Ayleids の影響があった後に"Late Ayleid Period"と呼ばれるようになる。 1E 264 *記録上Daggerfall が Iliac Bay に作られるとある、しかし、 "1000年以上前に存在したという重要な証拠も存在する" 1E 266 * Alessia の神格化。The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane *Alessian articles and Calendars begin from this year. *Elder Council が Second Emperor (第二皇帝)の候補としてBelharza the Man-Bull をあげる。 *Belharza が Alessian Empire の Second Emperor (第二皇帝)になる。 4th Century 1E 340 *Valenwood の Bosmer 一族 Camoran Dynasty が Alessian Order と条約を結ぶ。 1E 361 *Alessians gain control of the Empire, and enforce the Alessian Doctrines of Marukh throughout the Empire.Rislav the Righteous *Ayleid の統治権が非合法化される。 *多少の抵抗はあったが、Ayleids の大半は Cyrodiil を去った、そして多くの者が Valenwood の Elves の中に消えていった。 1E 369　 *Winterhold の王 Borgas が Wild Hunt によって殺害される。Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion *War of Succession が始まる。 *Skyrim が High Rock と Morrowind の支配を続けられなくなりつつある。 1E 376 *The traditional rule of Yokuda's emperors is overthrown. Each successive emperor, though they maintained the status of figurehead of the empire, had their powers very much reduced. Since then, 300 years of almost continuous civil war ensues between the provincial lords, warrior monks and brigands, all fighting each other for land and power. 1E 393 * Marukh の聖なる兄弟が Abbott Cosmas に連れられ Malada で神殿の浄化を行う。Marukh is mentioned in "On Oblivion"The Dragon Break Reeexamined 5th Century 1E 415 * Skyrim Conquests の終わり。 1E 416 *Indoril Nerevar と Dumac Dwarfking が Nordic Invasion (ノルドの侵略) からResdayn を守るために同盟を結ぶ。'Many more references to this' 1E 420 *Olaf One-Eye が Numinex を倒した後 Skyrim の High King になる。 Olaf and the DragonPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim *The Pact of Chieftains is signed formally.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: SkyrimPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition (Replace with separate pages)Shor's TonguePocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell *Dwemer の一族 Rourken Clan が Hammerfell に到着。 * この Dwemer 一族は Volenfell を設立しそこを拠点とする。 1E 448 *Skingrad の未来の王であり Mhorus 王の子 Rislav Larich が生まれる。 *Rislav の母である Lynada女王が子を授かった後しばらくして死亡する。 1E 461 *Rislav Larich が Gorieus 皇帝、戴冠式に参列。 1E 472 * Skingrad と Kvatch との間で戦争が勃発、しかし年内に終結。 * Rislav と Kvatch の Justinius 王の娘 Belene が平和の為に結婚。 1E 478 *Battle of Sungard : (サンガードの戦い) Skyrim の指導者(Kjoric the White) が Gorieus 皇帝によって殺害される。 *Rislav Larich は妻の Belene と共に Kvatch にいたとされる。 *Cyrodiil 全域に疫病が流行、これにより Mhorus 王、そしてその他多くの貴族が命を落とす。 しかしImperial City にて Marukh の僧侶として活躍していた Dorald だけは助かった。 *Dorald は Skingrad に戻り王の座を手に入れる。 *Dorald はSkingrad を 皇帝に献上しようとする、 彼は信仰強く Marukh の Alessian 僧侶に"皇帝に刃向かうのは神に刃向かうに等しい"と教えられていたため。 *その話を聞いた Rislav Larich は24の騎士と妻を連れて Kvatch を出た。そして簡単に攻略してしまう。(町の兵士たちも新たな統治者を嫌い戦わなかった)そして彼は Dorald を殺し、Kvatch の王となる。 *これにより献上の話は無くなりGorieus 皇帝はRislav Larich と戦うことになる、彼は王位にも戦争にも経験不足であったがそのような状況ではなかった。 Gorieus が到着した時、彼は皇帝に言った " Skingrad にはあまりにも大きすぎる。"(皇帝の軍、位) "次来る時は事前に一報ください。" *Rislav は弓兵を事前に設置し自分の後を追わせる形で皇帝の軍を倒した *この戦いの影響を受け Direnni clan が反乱の準備を始める。 1E 479 *Raven Direnni が Alessian Reform を非合法化。 1E 480 *Aiden Direnni がAlessians との戦いで多くの勝利を収める。 The Final Lesson 1E 482 *Raven Direnni が Glenumbria Moors にて最終的な処理を収めます。 *"Ayleids最期の王" も Glenumbria Moors の戦いに参加し Direnni clan は Alessiansに決定的な打撃を与える。不確定ではあるが Nenalata が Ayleid 最期の王の住んでいた場所とも言われている。 6th Century 1E 500 *A song is made about Wulfharth of Atmora. Following the death of King Hoag Merkiller of the Alessian armies at Glenumbria Moors, Wulfharth is made King following the Pact of Chieftains.The Five Songs of King Wulfharth *この年代あたりに High Rock は Ayleid から開放される。 　　　　 7th Century 1E 609 *Daggerfall の Thagore 王が Glenpoint の軍を破る。 *Daggerfall becomes "the preeminent economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock. A position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since." *Mansel Sesnit が Redguard の中で重要な位置に着く。Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1E 617 *Mansel Sesnit が暗殺される。そして Randic Thorn が Sesnit の仕事を受け継ぎ、支配を続ける。 1E 660 *Battle of Dragon Wall がこの年代に発生。Varieties of Faith in the Empire 1E 668 *仮説: (歴史家 Borgusilus Mailer より)各地に住む有力な Dwemr が哲学や魔術に精通した, 恐らく "Kagrnak"に呼び集められ大いなる旅へ出発したという。Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI: Chimarvamidium *Red Mountain が噴火、これにより Sun's Death が発生。 *It is supposed that the "Sun's Death" event greatly affected the Nirnroot plant species.Nirnroot Missive 1E 675 * Poison Song がこの時代に値する。Poison Song, Book I 8th Century 1E 700 *Battle of Red Mountain.(レッドマウンテンの戦い) *War of the First Council 終結: 非宗教的 Dunmer Houses Dagoth そして Dwemer 正統派 Dunmer Houses Indoril, Redoran, Dres, Hlaalu, と Telvanni との間で戦争が勃発。The First Counci は最初のDunmerの会議であり、Dwemeの魔法、エンチャントが他のHouseによって不敬だと判断され議論は崩壊する。 The War of the First CouncilThe Ash King *Dwemer の消滅1E700 * Tribunal が Ghostfence を作る。 1E 720 *Frandar Hunding (Redguard) が誕生。 1E 734 *Frandar の父親が死亡。 1E 737 *Randic Thorn が死亡。 1E 760 *Frandar Hunding の子であり "Redguard の英雄"としても知られている Divad The Singer が誕生。Divad the Singer 1E 771 *Divad the Singer が "Hall of the Virtues of War" に入門し修行を開始する。 1E 776 *Divad the Singer が "Hall of the Virtues of War" を離れ、戦士の道を離れサーカスの曲芸師になる。 1E 780 *Frandar Hunding が引退し Mount Hattu に住むようになり、 Book of Circles という Sword-Singers での彼の戦闘スタイルについての本を書き上げる。 1E 792 *Ansei の集団 Hiradirge が Yokuda の大陸を崩壊させる。Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Yokuda 9th Century 1E 800 *おそらくこの年代に Wayrest が設立された。 Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 803 *Redguards が故郷から Iliac Bay そして Daggerfall 周辺に到着。 ? 1E 808 *Yokuda から来た Ra Gada (Warrior Wave) が Volenfell に到着。Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Thras 10th Century 1E 937 *Gaiden Shinji (剣豪) は常に言っていた "最も良き戦略とは生き残った者により作られる。" The Elder Scrolls: Arena　 1E 940 *Wayrest 最初の歴史的記述、 Joile 王 から Order of Diagna のリーダー Gaiden Shinji への手紙: "orc 達は Wayresters に苦しみをもたらし、土地の通行の妨げとなっている。 1E 950 *Siege of Orsinium が発生。The Pig ChildrenNewgate's War of Betony (This last reference mentions this occurance, although, it does not make a reference of the year this occurred, and elsewhere, it suggests the events of the book took place in 1E 675) *Gaiden Shinji が Seige of Orsinium にて戦死。Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: OrsiniumThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion 1E 973 *Battle at Bankorai Pass について記憶された(memory stone of Makela Leki)がBankorai Passにて発見される。 From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki 1E 980 *Daggerfall の勢力とSentinelそしてOrder of Diagnaの連合がOrsinium陥落させる。 The Wolf Queen 11th Century 1E 1030 *伝説のReachmanとして知れれるRed Eagleはこの年代に存在した。The Legend Of Red Eagle (Book) *女帝Hestraが勢力をThe ReachそしてHigh Rockまで拡大しようと試みる。 1E 1033 *女帝HestraがRed Brammanの"最も悪名高い階級の首"を要求 . 12th Century 1E 1100 *Camorian王からの大使の同意の後、Farangel Gardnerとその家族が Wayrest初の王となる。? ? この町は後にGardner, Cumberland, Horley, そして Septimの四つの王朝を生み出す。'' '' 13th Century 1E 1250 *Encyclopedia TamrielicaによるとAlessian Orderの終わりがこの年代にあたる。 The Dragon Break Reexamined 14th Century 1E 1301 *Sack of Skywatchが発生。 ThrasのSloadsがSummerset Islesに侵攻。 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles 15th Century 1E 1427 *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge: The "famous victory" of Anticlere's Duke over the neighboring hamlet of Sensford is celebrated in High Rock each year by the people marching down Sensford's main street. This results in numerous injuries on both sides, even when it doesn't provoke a brief war between the two "knightly orders" of the two villages. The battle itself achieved nothing, because both villages still boast about their ruling families' antique lineage. 23rd Century 1E 2200 *Thrassian Plagueが広まる。Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions 1E 2260 *Thrassian PlagueがElsweyrにまで広まる。 1E 2321 *War of Righteousness: Alessian war begins.The Song of Pelinal, Book VII * Lake Canulus, amongst other locales, is destroyed.The Song of Pelinal, Books VII *End of the Alessian Order. *Most of the historic texts of this time were destroyed during the War of Righteousness. *War of Righteousness significantly reduces the population of Daggerfall. 28th Century 1E 2702 *Akaviriの侵略そしてThrassian Plagueから身を守るためWayrestの大半の者は町の城壁へ避難した。 1E 2703 *AkavirがTamrielへ侵攻History of the Fighters GuildFighters Guild History, 1st Ed. *Battle of Pale Passが始まる。 Akaviri軍の撤退。 2920, vol 06 - Mid Year * Reman CyrodiilがCyrodiil の皇帝になる。Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Akavir 1E 2714 * ValenwoodがCyrodiili領になる。 1E 2790 *AyleidのTjurhane Fyrreが誕生。The Wild Elves 1E 2794 *Reman Cyrodiil IIが誕生。 29th Century 1E 2801 *Kastav rules the Empire.Annals of the Dragonguard *Kastav orders the seizing of hostages in Markarth and Hroldan. 1E 2804 *Winterhold Rebellion が始まる *ForswornがSky Haven TempleのAkaviriに協力。 1E 2805 *Kalien, a failed recruit to the Dragonguard, attacks Winterhold, sacking it. 1E 2806 *Sky Haven Temple learns that Reman Cyrodiil II is Emperor, suggesting he was already an emperor. 1E 2809 *Reports of a Dragon in Skyrim. 1E 2811 *The Battle of Argonia is fought, and the Cyrodiilic Empire defeats the Argonians in what is to be their last organised army. *The Argonians retreat to Helstrom. 1E 2812 *Reman Cyrodiil II is crowned Emperor. *Black Marsh is officially incorporated into the Cyrodiilic Empire. *Alduin's Wall officially begins construction. 1E 2815 *Grandmaster of the Dragonguard visits Sky Haven Temple, to investigate rumours of the cost of Alduin's Wall, and consequently writes a Writ of Requisition for more supplies. 1E 2818 *Alduin's Wall officially completed. 1E 2820 *Eric of Guis is Ambassador of the Reman Dynasty to the Altmer of Summerset Isles. 1E 2837 *The "Second Empire" takes large portions of Argonia, to create the Black Marsh. 1E 2840 *Four Score War begins, between Morrowind and the Cyrodiilic Empire. 1E 2851 *Reman Cyrodiil II dies. 1E 2871 *The Dragon, Krahjotdaan, is slain somewhere in the Jerall Mountains. Atlas of Dragons 1E 2877 *Reman III succeeds to the throne. 1E 2899 *Empress Tavia (wife of Reman Cyrodiil III) is sent to Gideon, Black Marsh and accused of treason. 30th Century 1E 2903 *Almalexia leaves Morrowind for the Isle of Artaeum. 2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height 1E 2911 *Beginning of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sload of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. 1E 2917 *The End of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sload of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. 1E 2920 *Morag Tong assassinates King Reman Cyrodiil III.Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death 参考文献 en:Timeline Category:Years Category:Lore